1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a display panel, and particularly to a pixel structure and a display panel that can be applied for three-dimensional (3D) display technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the market demands the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel to develop its functions towards high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, full color, high color saturation, high response speed, and wide viewing angle. Currently, the technologies capable of fulfilling the demands of wide viewing angle include the twist nematic (TN) LCD having a wide viewing film, the in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, the fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, and the multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) LCD.
However, besides high resolution and high color saturation, in order to satisfy the need of viewers to view realistic images, displays which are capable of displaying 3D images have been developed. The technology of 3D display can be roughly categorized into two types. One is the stereoscopic type which requires a viewer to wear specially designed glasses, and the other is the auto-stereoscopic type which allows the viewer to watch 3D images directly with naked eyes. The glasses used in the stereoscopic type 3D display technology can include color filter glasses, polarizing glasses, shutter glasses, and so forth. According to the stereoscopic type 3D display technology, a display emits light of different images with specific information to the left and the right eyes of the viewer through the glasses, and the images are combined to form a 3D image.
When seeing a 3D image through glasses, the quality of the image seen by the viewer is highly dependable on the viewing angle which is limited by the position of the viewer. Hence, how to lower the restriction of the viewing angle for 3D displays, and increase the viewing angle has become a focus in developing 3D displays.